


Something Old

by purplekitte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind Giles suffers as Buffy and Spike plan their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

“We are not inviting Drusilla to the wedding.”

“But you have so little family.”

“That’s cause I’m a vampire.”

“But I still love you.”

“I love you too!”

“Nice as it is to hear you arguing,” Giles rubbed his temples, “this really is appalling.”

“Don’t try to stand between our love.”

“I would stand between you if I were sure exactly where both of you were standing.” Giles tilted his head to the side. “Are you two making kissing noises? No, absolutely not. Not ever, but particularly not in my house. Buffy, get out now and I want you to think about this very seriously.”

“Oh bugger off.”


End file.
